RID2: Trials of Love
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2: Episode 20: When a young femmes heart is crushed, a dark force sees a chance to overwhelm her...


**RID2 EPISODE 20  
Trials of Love  
  
**Autobot Leader Optimus Prime looked over his troops- his comrades- his friends. Most were just glad to have him back again.  
He had not had time to speak with all his friends after he had gotten back. Aidia had restricted him to the Med Bay for a week and a half. Elita was always at his side though, and Minerva, Koji, X-Brawn and Wedge were frequent visitors. But at last, he was able to stand again. Aidia had given him the all clear check this morning, and the first thing he did was call all Autobots over for a Pep Talk.  
He said, his strong voice once again booming through the base, It seems our enemies have quieted down, at least for the time being.  
That much was true. Ever since the disaster involving Koji's capture by two Mercenaries, and Primes subsequent capture, that had led to the defection of all the Decepticons from the Predicon force, and Galvatrons great space fortress being decimated, all had remained quiet.  
The Decepticons were last seen making their way into the deep jungle somewhere. Cryoteks forces had stopped their energon raids almost completely. And Galvatron, no doubt stunned at his great loss, had all but disappeared.  
Optimus continued with his speech. However, this does not mean our fight is done. Far from it. Though I predict we will have a short time of rest ahead of us, Cryotek, Galvatron and Scourge all all to still be considered live and active threats. I do not want you to let your guard down.  
However, considering all we've been through, I do want you all to have a little R&R before they attack again. Because we must remain vigilant., the Autobot Brothers, Team Sentinel and Skid-Z and Towline may have their break the next two days. After that, Team Bullet Train, Team Landfill,a nd the Spychangers may have some downtime for two more days. I want us to keep alternating like that until something significant happens.  
There was a murmur of surprise and approval at Optimus's statement. Optimus looked over his troops, his kind eyes smiled. That is all, my friends. Dismissed!  
The Autobots stared quietly for a minute, then began to applaud. Wedge shouted over the din, It's great to have you back Optimus!  
It's great to be back. Optimus said quietly, as Elita walked up to put her arms around him.  
  
Recoil headed toward the living quarters of Autobot HQ, a determine look on her face, that was accented by a mischievous smile.  
No excuses this time.  
X-Brawn and Chromia had disappeared for the day, off to some mountain lake to spend some of their R & R together.  
Prowl and Red Alert had gone together for some quiet time on the town.  
That left Side Burn alone in his room.  
For almost half a year now, Recoil had been trying to get a Friday-Night date with Side Burn.  
Tonight would be the night. Nothing would stop her from getting that date.  
No excuses this time.  
She walked up to his quarters and pounded on the door. Side Burn!  
He called back, sounding annoyed at being awoken from a peaceful nap.  
I want to talk to you!  
Fine. I'm coming I'm coming...  
Side Burn opened the door and stared at Recoil. He demanded.  
You made me a promise a couple weeks ago. Recoil said calmly.  
I did? Side Burn swallowed, suddenly remembering what had happened. After Kelly's and conversion to Minerva, Recoil had been the only robot really there for him. FOr a short time, she was the only friend he had. And somehow, one day, Recoil had managed to squeeze that promise out of him. He gulped again. Uhh, yeah...  
You said you would take me on a date, when things calmed down.  
  
You said you would take me to the movies, when things calmed down.  
Well I-  
You said you would take me out to dinner, when things cooled down.  
  
Well, guess what?  
  
Its Friday, we're on leave, and there isn't a Decepticon or Predicon within a thousand miles.  
Side Burn gulped. Well you see, that would be defined as a little too nice.  
Recoil stared at Side Burn for a long time, and suddenly he felt very small.  
Side Burn... She said warningly.   
  
You promised!  
Side Burn gulped. He liked Recoil- as a friend. Really, he did. She had been there, when no one else was. But... he well, didn't actually love her. And as far as he was concerned, there was no reason really there to love her. So Side Burn, famous for his excuses, tried to pull another one off.  
Well you see I uh already have plans, you see and-   
Recoil crossed her arms and glared.  
But I uh-  
You promised! Recoil then switched tactics, and put on a sad, pouty look that would have broken any bots heart.  
Side Burn relented and bowed his head. Fine, you win.  
Seven tonight? Main gate?  
I guess...  
Recoil whooped, turned and raced off to tell the other femmes.  
Side Burn watched her go, then sighed. No, he had waited too long. He knew he could get Minerva now. He had spent too much time studying her, but if Recoil kept head butting in...  
Then the Spychangers walked by to their quarters, and Side Burn got an idea.  
  
Recoil stood outside the Main entrance to Autobot HQ, her arms crossed and an angry, sullen look on her face.   
Side Burn was late. Of course.  
Recoil was going to give him another 15 minutes before she got really mad.  
Of course, it wasn't really in her nature to get really mad with someone. But Side Burn was trying really hard to push her.  
Finally, a small blue car with decorative blue flames rolled out.  
About time. What took you? Recoil demanded, only glancing at him at first.  
Sorry... baby... I... had... to... get... uhh... ready... first... The car answered slowly. Recoil stopped and stared. That wasn't Side Burns voice. Come to think of it, that car didn't look a thing like Side Burn. It looked more like...   
Uhh, oops...  
What did you DO? Paint yourself BLUE????  
Well, uhh, yeah... He made me do it!  
Recoil crossed her arms. Side Burn did. She growled.  
Yeah. He promised me a date with a femme... I didn't realize he meant you.  
*Recoil sweat drops* And who else WOULD he mean? She demanded.  
I don't know... REV said sheepishly.  
Recoil gaped, unsure whether it was at his stupidity or ignorance.  
I did wonder why he asked me to paint myself blue first. REV continued.  
Recoil stared at him, unsure whether to kill him or pity him. Recoil turned away. Get out of here, NOW!  
Umm... ok. REV whirled and raced off. Recoil clenched her fists angrily, then stormed off in search of her missing date.  
  
Minerva looked at her nemesis. Her eyes narrowed. It would either be her or it. She grabbed the bars and pulled.  
T-Ai had never asked for much, but she was one of the few friends Minerva had. So when the hologram had asked for a simple favor, Minerva had been more then happy to help. T-Ai wanted one of the Uniform Locators reset,a nd to do that, it had to be pulled from its socket. What T-Ai had failed to mention is that the locking mechanism was broke, and it had wedged itself in pretty tightly. So Minerva stood alone in Autobot HQ pulling with all her might, trying to get the thing undone.  
Again she tried pulling, with all her might. And again, it wouldn't budge.  
Minerva sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat.  
Let me help you with that. A kind voice said behind her. Minerva started in surprise, as Side Burn gently pulled her aside, took hold of the handle,, and pulled it out.  
Minerva glared at him. She had seen this routine before, too many times. Minerva said icily. T-Ai will be grateful for your help.  
But I'm not concerned about T-Ai.' Side Burn said softly, taking Minervas hand gently in her own.  
Minerva squirmed uncomfortably. This was new- not his normal approach.  
Go- Leave- i have stuff to do. Minerva blurted out.  
Like what?' Side Burn asked softly, kindly. His optics were glowing faintly.  
Like- I- Well- Minerva couldn't speak. Side Burn began to massage her hands gently in his own.  
How are you feeling?  
Here it was. Minerva knew it. She would answer, and then would come a corny pick up line. It was a chance to get away.  
She answered, bracing herself for a bad line.  
That's good. Side Burn answered.  
Minerva waited for more, but it didn't come. Side Burn was staring into her optics, with a soft gentle gaze.  
What's going on? Minerva thought to herself. He's almost, gentleman like!  
Side Burn continued to stare at her. You're very beautiful. He said softly.  
Minerva stared. He had said things like that before but not once, not once did it sound so honest and truthful. Not once-  
Side Burn was pulling her close. Minerva trembled as his face came closer to hers.  
  
Recoil stormed angrily through the halls, drawing curious stares from other Autobots. Recoil was not normally the type to get seething mad, which she obviously was now.  
In fact, half the Build Team had to scramble out of the way to avoid getting clobbered. Recoil was in a very bad mood.  
As she stomped through Autobot base, she suddenly stopped. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed one door left half open, and two forms standing inside it. She crept over and peered in.  
Just in time to witness their kiss.  
  
Minerva's eyes closed. It felt so... strange to be kissed by a robot. She had been kissed before, once or twice, as a human, but this, this kiss blew her senses. Maybe it was her new make up, or maybe it had something to do with Side Burns gentleness, but that kiss- that kiss.  
Her optics darkened as she felt Side Burn draw her a little closer.  
  
Recoil stared, and quickly pulled herself behind the open doorway so that neither of them would see her. But she watched, in a horrified fascination as their kiss continued, and they pulled apart.  
Minerva begin to stammer something, and Recoil had to strain her Audios to hear it.  
I- I'm not sure- what- to say. Minerva said weakly. She was trembling.  
You don't need to say anything. Side Burn said softly.  
Minerva looked away, shaking. Recoil watched, her spark pounding, as Side Burn again too Recoils hand.  
Are you free tonight? He asked her softly. We can go anywhere you want to go.  
Minerva gulped. I- well- don't you have something to go to?  
Not a thing. Side Burn said softly.  
Recoil clenched her fists.  
What- what about Recoil? Minerva sputtered, remembering what the other femme had told her earlier. Weren't you two doing something?  
She canceled it. Side Burn said softly.  
Recoil gasped, her breath taken away so quickly that it came out as barley a squeak. That he would lie like that-  
Side Burn gently brushed his hand against Minervas cheek. I don't owe her anything. I still feel responsible for what happened to you.  
Recoil sank to her knees at that comment. With that simple comment, Side Burn had erased all of their past history together.  
Recoil stared at nothing for a long while. So distraught was she that she didn't hear any more of their conversation, or realize that they had left through another door.  
Only one thought remained. How could he?  
  
WE'RE WASTING TIME! Skywarp roared. The Seeker paced back and forth. Its been two weeks- TWO WEEKS! Since we've done anything! He roared. TWO WEEKS OF SILENCE! My engines were made to be HEARD! Not sit around idle in a cargo bay!  
Relax pal. Air Raid waved the other seeker down. Cryotek knows what he's doing. The four smaller Seekers sat in a circle around a small table in Cryoteks small, main briefing room. All four were bored, but Skywarp was being the most vocal about it.  
Slagging Pit! Skywarp answered with a curse. Are you kidding? First, he lets that bug Defile into t he crew, then he accepts that traitorous monster Terrorwing! He doesn't know a thing!  
On the contrary my dear Skywarp. Skywarp jumped as Cryotek entered, with Ramjet at his side. I know a great deal more then you do.  
Then why are we doing NOTHING? Skywarp demanded.  
Patience Skywarp. Patience. Cryotek answered calmly. All in good time.  
Skywarp leapt to his feet. I've had enough waiting! Cryotek, you're lack of action in only making us weaker as the Autobots grow stronger. You are fool and an Incom- GAH!  
Skywarp suddenly found his neck being crushed by a blue dragons head, and two stony yellow optics staring into his own. Don't ever call me a fool. Cryotek hissed. I have reasons for everything. You'd be best not to question them. With that he tossed Skywarp carelessly into the wall. The other three small seekers cringed, and Ramjet nodded in satisfaction. Cryotek turned. Anyone else care to voice complaints?  
The answer was a resounding no.  
Cryotek turned away Ramjet has your orders. Follow them.  
Yes sir. The seekers saluted.   
Skywarp got weakly to his feet, glaring after Cryotek. Damn his spark to the pit. He cursed.  
As he said, Patience Skywarp. Ramjet said softly. Cryotek does have reasons for everything.  
And I suppose you know them? Ricochet asked.  
As a matter of fact, I do. Ramjet answered. Trust me.  
No one added another comment. Satisfied, Ramjet read their orders.  
  
Optimus Prime cursed as the alarms went off.   
X-Brawn called. Knew it was too good to be true!  
T-Ai came online, the hologram busily working to keep the information up to date. Seeker approaching the city- it appears they are heading for the South Shore Power plant.  
Another energon raid. Optimus concluded. Just the seekers?  
Appears that way sir.  
X-Brawn, get your brothers and come with me. Elita!  
Elita was at his side almost immediately. Get the girls? She asked.  
In so many words. Optimus optics glanced at Elita, a smile in them. All right bots, lets MOVE!  
  
This is Elita-1! Her voice echoed in all their coms, snapping the femmes to attention. Ok girls, time to once again save the boys.  
Roger that. Red Alert radioed back.   
Aidia chimed in.  
Already on the way. Chromia motioned.  
Elita waited for the fourth response, but it never came.  
Recoil! Recoil check in already! Elita demanded into the com. Again, nothing.  
Girls, where's Recoil? Elita finally asked in annoyance.  
Haven't seen her since this morning. Red Alert reported.  
Ok, but WHERE IS SHE? Chromia?  
I haven't seen her. Chromia answered.  
Well, would you look for her? We're kinda short on time. Elita snapped. She's probably asleep in your room. Go get her and meat us in the battle.  
Roger that. Chromia switched off her com and shook her head. What's Recoil doing this time? She growled, and hurried off toward their shared room.  
  
Chromia found the door close, and was greeted by a scratching and a whimpering on the other side. She recognized it; it was Sharky, the pet Sharkticon Recoil had kept since their encounter with Kazz-M several months back.  
Chromia opened the door , and immediately the Sharkticon leapt into her arms, whimpering pitifully.  
What's wrong? Chromia asked the Sharkticon gently. She saw a huge dent in the Sharkticons side. What happened? She asked the Sharkticon, despite knowing it could not answer. Her only response was a continued whimpering.  
Chromia looked in and saw Recoil, sitting hunched over on her bed, trembling.  
Chromia called softly.  
Go away.  
Chromia stepped forward, placing the Sharkticon back on the floor. It scurried behind her legs and curled up into a ball.  
Chromia said again. Recoil, what's wrong?  
I said go away!  
Chromia came to her friends side, and sat down next to her. Recoil, please, tell me. She said softly.  
Recoils face seemed black, so hidden was it by overcast. But Chromia could see the glistening tears easily. It tore at her spark. Then, Recoil spoke again. Side Burn- he- he-  
Chromia suddenly lost all pity she had had a moment before. Is this about Side Burn? Good grief Recoil! Lives are in danger!  
Recoil gasped. Chromia please! He-  
Come on Recoil! Chromia answered, angry for perhaps the first time in her life. We have a job to do! Doesn't saving lives come before your silly crush?  
Recoil gasped as tears threatened to brim over again.  
No buts. You're living a dream Recoil, and we don't have time for it right now. Come on.  
Recoil stared at the other femme, her tears flowing freely. I tho- I thought you were my friend!  
I am Recoil. Chromia said softly. But we need to-  
NO YOU AREN'T! Sharky ran from the room as Recoil transformed- inside the base, and flew angrily and erratically away into Autobot Hq.  
Chromia stared after her, unsure of what to say or think At her feet, Sharky whimpered pitifully. Chromia finally com'd in. Recoils taking a leave of absence...  
  
Optimus stared at Elita, unable to believe what he had heard. He asked again over the sounds of explosions. Deathspire was putting up a very strong resistance.  
Recoils not coming. Elita answered quietly.  
ANd why not?  
I don't know, Chromia won't tell me.  
Optimus turned away. Slag. T-Ai! Get the Bullet Trains up here immediately!  
Deathspire reached down, grabbed X-Brawn and tossed him into the air before being distracted by heavy fire again.  
Optimus turned back to Elita. Where is Recoil now?  
I don't know. Chromia said she took off...  
  
Recoil flew. She had escaped out of HQ, out of the city, and into a mountain range, where she now circled a small canyon lazily, unwilling to land.  
A thousand thoughts raced through her head, every single one of them making her more disoriented, confused and lost then she already was. She continued to fly, because being in the air was one of the only comforts she had. She alone among the Autobots could fly. She loved her ability to fly, soaring freely above the ground, unrestricted by gravity, courtesy of whirling blades on her back.  
Finally after several minutes of pointless circling, Recoil transformed and landed on the ground,. She curled up, hugging her knees up close against her body, and laying her head down on the rest they created.  
She began to cry again.   
She felt abandoned, by everyone now. Chromia- Chromia had always been so understanding in the past. Why now? Why would she change now?  
And how? How could Side Burn so carelessly disregard her like that? How could he have conveniently forgotten everything they had shared?  
Why? What did she do? How could they do this to her?  
What was going on? Why did everyone abandon her now?  
Recoil was aware her own logic didn't make sense, but she was too disoriented, confused and hurt to care.   
Her soft, quiet sobs echoed through the emptiness of the canyon.  
  
She what? Seven pairs of optics stared at Chromia. Three femmes, and four bots waited for an answer.  
Chromia stared at the ground. She had a breakdown because of something Side Burn did. Several bots glanced at Side Burn, who paled. Chromia continued, I- It's my fault. When I tried to get her to come to the battle, she ran off. I- I shouldn't have been so harsh.  
Harsh nothing. Prowl growled. She was taking this a little to far.  
Shut up Prowl. Red Alert glared at him. Don't you have any sympathy at all?  
Optimus came forward. Prowl is right, at least a little. Recoil shouldn't have taken this so far. I feel sorry for her, yes, but we can't have her missing. If the Preds or Cons or Seekers attack suddenly, we'll need Sentinel. He glanced at Elita, who nodded, a little hesitantly. We'll try and find her. I'll get T-Ai on it right away.  
The group broke up. Aidia hurried over to talk to Chromia, and Red Alert started berating Prowl for talking so harshly.  
Side Burn stood alone staring into nothingness, before turning and taking off on his own.  
  
It feels good to fight again! Air Raid hooted his jet mode doing a barrel roll to show his enthusiasm.  
Even failing a mission is better doing nothing. Skywarp agreed.  
Thundercracker flew along silently. Ramjet flew to his side. What's wrong. The largest seeker demanded.  
Something is bothering me. Thundercracker answered. Why would they not use Sentinel? She is perhaps the most powerful combiner they have, yet Rail Racer challenged us instead.  
Perhaps the team was not available. Ricochet butted in.  
Thundercracker answered. I counted no less then three of its members in the battle zone.  
And why should we care? Skywarp zoomed up behind the other three. If Sentinels out of the game, that's a plus for us!  
We would know if one of its members died. Ramjet answered. I doubt an occurrence like that would escape our notice. We know everything major that goes on in that base.  
I think I found the answer to your guy's question! Air Raid called. Shift your scanners 30º to the East and take a look!  
  
Recoil heard the jets before she saw them. All thoughts of Side Burn left her and her hand reached for her gun-  
-only to find that it had been left back at the base.  
Recoil cursed her stupidity. Before she had a chance to decide what to do, the ground exploded around her, and she was thrown off-line.  
  
Recoil awoke to see five sinister forms glaring down at her. She tried to move, but found herself tied at the wrists and ankles. She struggled against the energy-bonds but it was to no avail.  
Well, well, looks like we caught ourselves a little fly. Skywarp cackled, stepping forward. Allow me to end its existence.  
Ramjet held up his hand. You four go form a perimeter. I will deal with her.  
Why do you always get to have all the fun? Air Raid demanded.  
Ramjet ordered, ignoring the question. And let me speak with our guest.  
The four seekers turned and flew off. Ramjet turned back and stared down at the captured femme before him.  
Recoil looked up, and said, Recoil, Sharpshooter, Team Sentinel, C-034. That's all you're getting out of me.  
Ramjet chuckled. Now really, my dear Recoil, do you think I would be so crude to resort to torture?  
I wouldn't put it behind you. Recoil snapped.  
Is that so? Ramjet said softly. Well, it seems there is a lot about me you don't know. However, I know a lot about you.  
I'm sure you do. Recoil growled.  
Ramjet came behind her so that she couldn't seen him. I know about Side Burn.  
Recoil was taken off guard. I uh- Its no secret I like him. She said quickly, advertetdly.  
Yes indeed. But I know how's he treated you of late.  
Recoil gasped, then quickly shook it off. I don't know what you're talking about.  
He said you meant nothing to him. He almost denied your existence over another Femme.  
Recoil was shaking.   
And then Chromia, you're closest friend, turned on you. Ramjets voice continued softly. You've been abandoned Recoil. Abandoned.  
Recoil's eye went dark. How could he know? How could he speak her feelings and her fears?  
Ramjet smiled evilly, then knelt down next to trembling femme. The Autobots don't want you Recoil. Your talents are wasted on them.  
What are you suggesting? Recoil demanded, trying to restrain her tears. Her energy cuffs suddenly dissipated, but Recoil couldn't find the energy to run.  
Think about it. You are a flyer. You can do something no other Autobot can do. You are an outcast, apart from them. Ramjet continued, staring down at her.  
What are you-  
Why not join with others like yourselves? WHy not come with us, and be a seeker? We would treat you with much more respect then your so-called Autobot friends would.  
Recoil gasped through the cried which threatened to overwhelm her. His words were like a quiet strangulation that caught off her breath. She could not think straight, she could not respond. I- I- I can't! She managed to blurt out in-between a gasp.  
Why not? Think of it Recoil! Take to the skies, be free with other like yourselves! Ramjet continued. Then his voice softened. He took her hand. There's more waiting for you here then with them.  
Recoil gasped. no... Stop! I- you- you're Decepticons! You- you-  
We what? Ramjet asked, his voice hissing. Recoil, you know nothing except what they've told you. Have you ever heard of propaganda? Why do you think Obsidian left? Do you think we don't serve Cryotek voluntarily? As much as you'd like to think so, the Autobots are not the high and mighty robots they pretend to be.  
Recoil whispered. Please.... stop...  
Recoil, join with us. Be part of the greater success you know we will be. His hand completely engulfed hers, and his other hand reached for the Autobot symbol on her chest. Recoils optics widened in fear.  
All it takes is one word. Ramjet continued. Just say yes.  
  
Would you rather go back to the lies and deceit the Autobots hold?  
  
Would you rather go back to the friends who aren't true.  
  
Say it Recoil. Be one of us!  
Ye- Yes... I wi-  
Ramjets head snapped up in annoyance. What is it Skywarp? He demanded.  
Look what we found. Skywarp pushed forward an Autobot. His arms, held in front, were bound with energy cuffs. He stumbled to the ground, and looked up in confusion.  
Ramjet smiled and Recoil stared quietly.  
Side Burns optics refocused. Recoil? What the pits going- Oof! Skywarp kicked him.  
Ramjet said, his smile growing. Recoil, it seems we have someone here, now don't we.  
What are you doing here Side Burn? Recoil asked coldly.  
I- I came for you-  
You shouldn't have. Recoil said, trembling.  
Ramjet turned toward her. Well, it seems that the bot who has caused you so much pain came here to apologize. To ease a guilty conscience no doubt. He said, turning back toward Side Burn. Such a pathetic excuse.  
No that's not- Skywarp kicked him again.  
Ramjet looked at Recoil. See, just as I thought. A last ditch attempt to save his skin. Where's the Autobot honor hmm?  
Recoil stared silently.  
Ramjets smile broadened. Skywarp, throw me your gun.  
Excuse me?  
  
Ok, ok. Ramjet caught it, and placed it in Recoils hands. Do you want to teach him a lesson about honor, my friend?  
Recoil stared at the gun, trembling.  
Go ahead, shoot him. Remember all he's done to you.  
Side Burn gaped at Recoil, unable to comprehend what was happening.  
Go on. Ramjet encouraged her. Fire now, and end his treacherous spark once and for all.  
Recoil's optics focused on the ground, her body trembling violently. Once again, a million thoughts raced through her confused and scared CPU. What could she do. Everything Ramjet said seemed so true, and yet...   
And yet....  
Her eyes shot up, a determined look on her face. She aimed her gun.  
Recoil, NO! Side Burn cried. Think about what you're doing!  
I've done enough thinking today. Recoil answered, and pulled the trigger.  
  
Optimus... uhh... Side Burns... well...   
Get it out X-Brawn. Optimus demanded. I don't have time for this.  
He's disappeared Optimus. X-Brawn said weakly. And we can't find him.  
Optimus groaned. He's run off after Recoil. T-Ai, can you lock on his signal?  
Came the response. Yes.... I... got him!  
  
Three things happened at once. Side Burns energy cuffs disappeared much to his surprise and shock, thanks to a well aimed blast by Recoil.  
At the same time, Recoil whirled to fire on Ramjet.  
Ramjet drew his own gun and fired first.  
Recoil screamed as her arm disappeared by a blast from Ramjets energy rifle. She stumbled backwards, her hand grabbing the now empty socket where her arm had been.  
Side Burn gave a shout, but found himself grabbed from behind by Skywarp. Gotcha punk! Skywarp whooped.  
Ramjet shoved his rifle into Recoils abdomen. I gave you a chance, femme. He hissed. I must admit, you ahd me fooled for a minute. Bu now, you die for your deception!  
Recoils midsection exploded as the rifle tore through her. She collapsed on the ground with a gasp.  
Side Burn screamed, and a bright red flash lit the area as Side Burn suddenly glowed, and his colors changed from the blue to a bright red. Startled by the change, Skywarp let go. Side Burn turned and smashed his fist upwards into Skywarps head. Skywarp was thrown backwards.  
Ramjets opened fire on Side Burn. He dove out of the way, and returned with blasts from his own powered up weapon. Ramjet grunted. Seekers, HERE! NOW! he yelled into the com. Three more jets appeared firing at Side Burn with a stream of pure energy.  
Side Burn turned and fired, downing a jet with each shot. They transformed as they landed, and were back on their feet in seconds. While Side Burns attention was diverted, Ramjet fired, hitting him square in the back. Side Burn stumbled to the ground.  
Nice try Autobot. Ramjet growled. But can you face five at once?  
The seekers combined.  
Side Burn groaned.  
Optimus Prime, TRANSFORM!  
Deathspire whirled as 2 Fire Trucks, several cars, and three trains came out of a nearby space bridge, all transforming, and a second gestalt entering the area in the form of Railracer.  
Deathspire took one shocked step backwards, then fled as all of them opened fire. The seekers split, and Ramjet turned towards them. Don't think this is over! He called, then disappeared over the horizon.  
  
Side Burn ran to Recoils side. Recoil! Speak to me! He cried in vain, but Recoil would not move. Come on, don't do this! Side Burn pleaded. Come on, please!  
No answer.  
Vaugly he heard Chromia scream out Recoils name, and sevral feet running to him.  
Out of the way! Aidia cried, shoving the smalll crowd and Side Burn aside and taking Recoil into her arms. Elita, we need a transport for her!  
Roger that. Elita transformed, and her massive hose moved aside to accommodate the down femme. As Side Burn watched in stunned silence, Chromia, Aidia and Red Alert loaded their comrade on, then turned off. He heard Aidia demand they get her to the med bay immediately.  
They disappeared back into the portal, whisking her away to safety while Side Burn wept alone.  
Then two gentle arms came around him, and Minerva held him tightly. She'll be ok. She will. She tried to reassure him.  
Side Burn ignored her, and continued to cry.  
  
Chromia entered the room quietly, so as not to disturb the one occupant. In her arms, a little bundle squirmed, the chirped.  
It's ok. She heard a weak voice call. I'm over here.  
Chromia hurried to the bed side, and threw her arms around Recoil. Thank Primus you're all right. She said through tears.  
Recoil grunted. Not so tight! I'm not THAT well!  
Chromia loosened her grip and chuckled softly. I brought someone to see you.  
A small yip entered the conversation, and a forgiving Sharkticon leapt into Recoils arms.  
Recoil chuckled, hugging the small Sharkticon with her one good arm.  
I thought he'd like to see you. Chromia smiled, taking a seat next Recoil. The Sharkticon nuzzled up to Recoils side. Chromia smiled, and lay her hand on Recoils shoulder. How you feeling?  
Well, Aidia says my arm has lost 50% of its function, and she's not sure I'll ever fly again. Recoil said quietly, her arm stroking the Sharkticon. Then she brightened. But other then that, I'm ok.  
Recoil sniffed softly. I'm so glad.... Recoil, I'm so-  
Don't apologize. Recoil interrupted. There's no need. You were right.  
Chromia smiled softly. I still can't help but think this was my fault.  
Don't worry about it. Recoil waved her good arm. I'll be ok. And I'm sorry too.  
For what?  
For being such a jerk about this.  
Don''t apologize. Chromia parroted. Recoil stared for a second, then chuckled softly.   
Well I'll forgive you if you forgive me.  
Chromia smiled rubbing her friends head softly.  
Recoil leaned back nd stared up at the ceiling. Sharky continued his happy snuggling. It seems so quiet in here...  
Yeah. It wasn't when you came in. Aidia was at your side for 3 days straight.  
You were there with her.  
  
I just know. Recoil smiled.  
Another set of footsteps entered the room. Chromia jumped as a shy looking robot stepped in. Chromia recognized him immediately. I'd better go. She said softly, patting Recoil on the shoulder. She took up the Sharkticon, who protested slightly then gave in. Chromia called, then rushed out.  
As Chromia retreated, Recoil glanced up as Side Burn hurried to her bedside.  
I brought you some flowers. He said, quickly placing them on Recoils lap. Recoil stared at them in mild surprise.  
And some Energon goodies. He hurriedly handed her a heart shaped box.  
And the instant Aidia lets you out, I've got reservations at the nearest drive in. Side Burn continued.  
Recoil looked up at Side Burn, smiling softly. She shook her head. You don't have to do this. She said softly. If you love Minerva, that's all right.  
No, no, you don't understand! Side Burn answered. That's the point. It took all this for me to realize it- but- I was doing some thinking and- Well- I-  
Recoil waited, not sure what to expect.   
Side Burn gulped. I- I don't real- really love her. It took me all this time to realize it- but- I- well- I-  
Recoil gaped as she realized what he was trying to put out. Then she smiled as he continued to stutter. She put his finger to his lips. She smiled, then grabbed, him, pulled him close, and kissed him.  
Side Burns eyes went wide, then closed tightly as he kissed back. They puled apart. Side Burn said.   
The came close again, and Recoil closed her eyes as well this time.  
  
They're kissing! Chromia laughed.   
I'll say. X-Brawn shook his head. After all this who woulda guessed?  
I saw it coming a mile away. Prowl announced.  
Sure ya did. Red Alert teased. Say, why don't YOU ever kiss me like that, hmm?  
Cause I don't have a mouth, duh.  
How romantic. Aidia sighed.  
Minerva stared at the two quietly. Aidia looked at her. You ok?  
Minerva smiled. Its just, he was almost getting romantic near the end there.  
Aidia chuckled. Don't worry, you'll find someone. In fact, I hear Revs looking for a date...  
Minerva laughed out loud, and they both turned back to where Recoil and Side Burn sat embraced in a tight, loving grip.  
  
  
Afterword:  
Now, I can probably give you 1.00 X 1032 reasons this fic is late, including but not limited to: Physics homework, Stuff going on in life, Accidental deletion of the fic when I was only half-way through, and a sudden, incurable addiction to Super Mario RPG. But I won't. Instead, I'll just say, I'm sorry, and I promise I'll get with it on the next fic. I mean, I have a whole weekend ahead of me with no foreseeable homework, so Im bound to get the next one out, right? Right?  
  
Anyway, Next Episode:  
Enter: The Nightbird  
You guys are gonna Looooooooooooovvve this one ^^


End file.
